1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plunger guide for a telescopic jack in a hydraulic elevator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hydraulic elevator comprises a telescopic jack including a plunger for raising and lowering an elevator car. An example of this type of elevator is disclosed in Austrian Patent No. 272010. FIG. 7 of the present application is a schematic view of a conventional hydraulic elevator arrangement 1 comprising a telescopic hydraulic plunger 10 including a cylinder 12, a first telescopic piston 14, and a second telescopic piston 16. The cylinder 12 is attached to the elevator car 18 which is held between two guide rails 20, 22. The second telescopic piston 16 is supported via a support on the ground or floor beneath the elevator. In addition, the first telescopic piston is supported between the two guide rails by support yokes 24, 26 to ensure that the first telescopic piston 14 maintains its alignment with the cylinder 12 and the second telescopic piston 16 of the hydraulic plunger 10. FIG. 8 is a detailed view of the connection between the support yoke 26 and rail 22. A bracket 28 is arranged at the end of the support yoke 26 and comprises a first set of bearings 30 which slide on the top of the rail 22 and prevent the support yoke 26 from moving toward the rail 22. A second set of bearings 32 is arranged on the bracket 28 to slide on the sides of the rail 22 and prevent the support yoke 26 from moving off of either side of the rail 22. However, the opposing rail 20 and support yoke 24 are required to prevent the support yoke 26 from moving away from the rail 22.
Accordingly, both guide rails 20 and 22 are required for maintaining the alignment of the telescopic hydraulic plunger 10. The guide rails may simultaneously provide guidance for both the plunger 10 and the elevator car 110. In some cases dual telescopic jacks are arranged on opposing sides of the elevator cars are used to lift hydraulic elevators. In this case, at least one additional guide rail is required to provide guidance for each of the individual telescopic jacks.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a plunger guide for a plunger of a hydraulic jack in a hydraulic elevator which requires only a single guide rail.
The object of the present invention is achieved by a plunger guide for a telescopic jack in a hydraulic elevator comprising a crenelated guide rail comprising a top surface, first and second opposing sides surfaces arranged substantially perpendicular to the top surface, and first and second flanged projections arranged on said first and second side surfaces. The first and second flanged projections are substantially parallel to said top surface. The plunger guide also includes a plunger guide support comprising a bracket glidably arranged on the crenelated guide rail and a lateral segment connected to the bracket. The lateral segment is connectable to the telescopic jack for guiding the telescopic jack along the crenelated guide rail. The bracket includes a first set of bearings arranged for gliding on the top surface, a second set of bearings comprising at least one bearing arranged for gliding along the first side surface and at least one bearing arranged for gliding along the second surface, and a third set of bearings arranged for gliding on a side of the first and second flanged projections which faces away from the top surface.
The object of the present invention is also achieved by providing a plunger guide for a telescopic jack in a hydraulic elevator comprising a crenelated guide rail comprising a top surface, first and second sides surfaces arranged substantially perpendicular to the top surface, and a third and fourth flanged projections respectively projecting from the first and second side surfaces and arranged substantially parallel to the top surface. The plunger guide further comprises first and second flanged projections respectively projecting from each of the first and second side surfaces and arranged substantially parallel to the top surface. The first flanged projection is fixedly arranged against the first side surface of the crenelated guide rail between the third flanged projection and the top surface and the second flanged projection is fixedly arranged against the second side surface between the fourth flanged projection and the top surface. A plunger guide support comprising a bracket is glidably arranged on the crenelated guide rail. The plunger guide support further comprises a lateral segment connected to the bracket. The lateral segment is connectable to the telescopic jack for guiding the telescopic jack along the crenelated guide rail. The bracket includes a first set of bearings arranged for gliding on the top surface, a second set of bearings comprising at least one bearing arranged for gliding along each one of the first and second side surfaces, and a third set of bearings arranged for gliding on sides of the first and second flanged projections which face away from the top surface.
In another embodiment, the object of the present invention is met by providing a plunger guide support for a telescopic jack in a hydraulic elevator glidably arrangeable on a crenelated guide rail which comprises a top surface, first and second opposing sides surfaces arranged substantially perpendicular to the top surface, and first and second flanged projections arranged on the first and second side surfaces, the first and second flanged projections being substantially parallel to said top surface. The plunger guide support according to the present invention comprises a bracket and a lateral segment connected to the bracket. The lateral segment is connectable to the telescopic jack for guiding the telescopic jack along the crenelated guide rail. The bracket includes a first set of bearings arranged for gliding on the top surface of the crenelated guide rail, a second set of bearings comprising at least one bearing arranged for gliding along each one of said first and second side surfaces of the crenelated guide rail, and a third set of bearings arranged for gliding on sides of the first and second flanged projections which face away from said top surface.
A conventional crenelated guide rail may be utilized with a guide angle fixedly connected thereon for forming the first flanged portion projecting from the side surfaces. The guide angle may comprise an L-shaped angle or a U-shaped angle.
Furthermore, the bracket of the plunger guide may comprise a conventional bracket that is typically used with the conventional crenelated guide rail. Additional clip portions are added onto the conventional bracket with bearings which are arranged such that they wrap around the first flanged portion and comprise bearing arranged to glide against the back side of the first flanged portion, i.e., the side of the first flanged portion facing away from the top surface. Accordingly, existing parts may be utilized with minor modifications to achieve the present invention.
Of course, both the guide rail and the plunger guide according to the present invention could also be manufactured as integral pieces instead of adding subcomponents to the known rails and brackets.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.